


His Everything

by Saraste



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: 30 Days of June Fic, Angst, Derek deserves to have good things, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Exactly 300, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Derek wakes up in the night, terriefied. Stiles is always there to calm him. Will always be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is fic 6/30 out of my 30 days of June fic. Not related to yesterdays fic. Just a silly quickie fic with a dash of angst and cuddles making it better.

Sometimes, Derek wakes up in the dead of night, gasping, a scream on his lips. His eyes search frantically, desperate, until they land on the body beside his. He lets his senses overwhelm him with the scent of Stiles, with his heartbeat, with his larger than life presence, not even dampened in sleep. Then he lets touch affirm it all, gathering Stiles in his arms as he breathes him in, nose buried against his neck, sobbing into his skin.

 

Always, Stiles wakes, quick and alert in Derek's arms. Offers soothing words, soothing touches, tells Derek it's _alright now_. That he's there to stay. In Derek's bed. _Their bed_. In Derek's arms as in his heart, belonging to him, flesh, heart, soul. As Derek _belongs_ to him. 

 

Now, this boy, this young man in his arms is what Derek fears of losing in his dreams, in his nightmares fueled by his tragedies, his past of loss and hurt. Stiles is  _alivealivealive_ in his arms, warm under his fingertips and pliant to be held onto in a bed which smells like them, in which they roll and sleep and love in, all hours of the day and night. 

 

Sometimes Derek's tears slide into sleep, slender long fingers patting at his head, running through his hair, Stiles' words a comforting lullaby lulling him into sleep. Sometimes there is more, kisses and touches, affirmation and desire, affection in their embraces, _alivealivealive_ in the movements of their bodies _closerclosercloser_ until they are sated.

 

Either way, Stiles always soothes him back to sleep, proper sleep, healing sleep, calming sleep, restoring sleep. Sleep in which there is a future, where there are nights with no nightmares, where Stiles is his infinity, his always and his everything. A future where Derek has the life he always should've had.


End file.
